Aodhan and Illium
by BadgerTheWolf
Summary: Since the moment these two angels met, they were destined to be in each others lives forever. This will be a collection of stories about them as they grew together. I'll do my best to keep them in chronological order but I may give up trying as this goes on. Chapter one is their first escapade, the gorge flight. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Aodhan and Illium meet

_Aodhan and Illium meet_

Of all the young angels in the Refuge, Illium was the most notorious – and the most beloved. Almost every angel longed to hear what antics he had most recently got up to, or how he had managed to irritate sweet Jessamy during his lessons again. Jewel coloured as his wings are, it was never hard to spot him off on one of his little adventures. He was not the only eye catching baby angel, though, as Aodhan's diamond-like wings and hair glistened around him wherever he went. Aodhan, however, did not have the confidence, or the cheekiness, that made Illium so popular among angelkind.

Bright and bold, Illium had many friends. But Aodhan was shy, and already so very other that he struggled to make friends.

Intrigued by the other angel, Illium had many times attempted to befriend Aodhan, only for Aodhan to run off to his home or Jessamy. But Illium was known for his persistence, and he wasn't going to give up so easily.

So, after their class one day, Illium approached Aodhan with an offer he was convinced he could not refuse.

"Aodhan!" Illium said, smiling brightly and flying low over the other angel, "Wait up!"

Aodhan's eyes widened and he quickened his pace, but it was too late. Illium came in for a wobbly landing in front of him, blocking his path. "Hey," Illium said on an exhale, his hair messy from his erratic flying, "where are ya going?"

"Home," Aodhan said in a small voice, "where are you going?" he said when Illium didn't reply.

Smugly, as this is exactly what he wanted Aodhan to ask, Illium said, "Me? I'm going to fly to the bottom of the gorge." Illium gave him a devilish grin, "Do you want to come?"

Aodhan drew in a breath, ready to being lecturing Illium about how the adults would be angry if he did, when he paused. Aodhan had wanted to befriend Illium since he had first shown interest, but knowing how popular Illium was Aodhan had resisted. He wanted one friend, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that much attention. "Okay," he said finally.

Illium blinked slowly, and then slowly grinned again, "I knew you were my kind of angel, Sparkle."

Only ten minutes later, the two small angels were gliding over the gorge – in one of the less frequented areas – ready to being their decent.

Illium, who was nervous now they were there, said "Are you scared? We can do something else if you don't want to do this."

Aodhan was looking down at the gorge, so he didn't notice Illiums fear, "I am a little," he said, then looked up at Illium, "but I know you will look after me."

Illium stared at him, and he may have blushed slightly as he smiled. Feeling braver, he began a gentle decent into the gorge.

Aodhan followed behind him, not as skilled at flying as Illium, and it wasn't long until they reached the floor.

Raphael was one of the first to hear of the missing children. Flying directly to the Hummingbird, he held when she walked into his embrace.

"Raphael, my baby did not return home when he was supposed to," Sharine said in a tense and concerned tone.

"How long has he been missing," He asked the angel who quivered in his arms.

"Hours, Raphael," She said, burrying her face in his chest.

Raphael soothed her, and then left to join the already large search party. It was not long before the children were spotted at the bottom of the gorge, and returned to the surface.

"Illium!" the Hummingbird embraced her son, before releasing him "what were you thinking!"

Illium looked sheepish, but immediately replied, "It was my idea, I'm sorry."

Before any of the adults could say anything else, Aodhan pipped up, "It wasn't all Illium's fault, I did it too!"

Shocked, as none of the adults had ever heard Aodhan be so adamant, they didn't immediately reply. Illium turned to the other angel, "Aodhan, shush! You're going to get yourself in trouble!" he whispered.

"No, I could have stopped you but I didn't, so if you get punished I should too," Aodhan addressed the last part to the adults who were staring at the two boys in shock.

"Yes, well, I think it is safe to say you are both grounded," It was Sharine who spoke, for raising Illium had made her harder to shock into silence. "Illium, you are coming home _right now_ ," her tone was harsh and motherly but her eyes held only relief.

Illium stood up straighter and grinned, "Yes, mother," he said, then turned to Aodhan, "I had fun, see you at school?"

Aodhan beamed at Illium, "Okay, thanks for playing with me."

As the boys separated and were returned to their homes, the gathered adults (which included a startled Jessamy and an amused Raphael) could not help but wonder what mischief these two angels would get into together, though it was clear to see that it was the start of a long friendship.


	2. Chapter 2: It's called Valentine's day

**((This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day thing but I think it's a little too late now :D XD ))**

 _It's called Valentine's day_

Illium was waiting for Aodhan on top of the tower that was the heart of Raphael's new territory. It was the first time the younger angel had been station here, and Illium was excited to show him all the interesting places he had found in this new land. He was staring in the direction of the setting sun – also the direction of the Refuge – so he saw the minute the other angel came into view. Silhouetted by the golden sky and sparkling diamond bright, he drew the attention of many angels flying around the tower area in their squadrons – but Aodhan didn't smile till he saw his best friend, who he immediate arrowed towards.

"Illium!" Aodhan called out and came to a graceful landing on the edge of the roof, "You waited for me!" he smile was radiant and stretched from one ear to the other.

Illium couldn't stop himself from returning the gesture, "Of course! I can't believe you are finally here," he said while enthusiastically embracing his best friend.

"I have missed you so much Illium," Aodhan said, ending the hug, "the Refuge is lifeless without you."

Illium turned towards the entrance – conveniently hiding the slight blush that had spread across his face – and started leading Aodhan inside, "I have missed you too, I can't wait to show you all the cool places in the Sire's territory I've discovered."

They entered the tower, which had a hollow core to allow for quick travel from level to level for its angel tenants. For the Vampires, and those that could not fly, there were secret stairwells. Gliding down to the floor reserved for Raphael and his closest men, Illium led Aodhan to the room that would belong to the artistic angel.

"This is your room. Raphael says we can put what we want in our quarters, that they are ours and no one else's."

Illium had already started to decorate the room in preparation for Aodhan's arrival, putting an axel in the corner near the windows. The minute he'd seen the view he had known Aodhan would want to paint it.

Aodhan grin when he saw it, "It's perfect." He put down the bag he'd been carrying and opened it; taking put a canvas and his brushes, he gently placed them on the stand. "Are you busy? I have to meet with Raphael in an hour, but we could spar until then if you want to."

Illium grinned, "as much as I would love to kick your ass to the dirt, I have to do drill with a squadron."

Aodhan glared, "You cheat! Besides, I've been training." His glare quickly turned into a devilish grin - one only Illium ever saw. "I'll accept your excuses this time, I should probably rest up."

Illium laughed, "Whatever you say Sparkle," then dodged the brush Aodhan threw. "We'll go out first thing in the morning," Illium said, as he jogged out to the balcony and took off, but not without sweeping up in an elegant display of his blue wings.

Aodhan smiled to himself, content again as he had not been since Illium's last visit.

The next morning Illium landed on Aodhan's balcony and walked into his room. "Rise and shine, Aodhan," he said, but he was shocked into silence before he could continue.

Aodhan had fallen asleep at his axel, and his serene face was rested on his forearm where it lay on the shelf. Paint flecks were the only colour on his alabaster face as the breeze lifted a strand of his hair. For a moment Illium thought nothing, accept that his friend may be an artist but he should be a muse. Shaking the thoughts away, Illium picked up a brush and dipped it in paint, before writing a message on the other angel's head. Done with his joke, he woke Aodhan by shaking him gently.

Aodhan's forehead wrinkled before his eyes opened slightly, and then his frown became a smile.

"Illium, sorry I must have dosed off." He said as he stood up and stretched, "So where are you taking me?"

Illium grinned, not bothering to hide it because that would only make Aodhan suspicious, "I have a whole tour prepared, I hope you are rested because Raphael gave us the whole day off to explore."

Aodhan squinted suspiciously but followed his friend regardless, and they stepped off the balcony in unison. Sweeping out and round until they met in the middle again, the two grinned and sped up into the sky. They were flying wing-to-wing over the green landscape as the dawn light barely brushed its edges. _It's beautiful and wild,_ Aodhan thought as they lazily flew over it, _it suits Raphael_.

"Aodhan," Illium said pointing to a river that ran through a clearing, "This place is great for relaxing."

They landed in the clearing and Aodhan walked through the soft grass to the gentle river. Aodhan crouched and dipped his hand in the clear water.

Smiling Aodhan said, "It's beautiful Illium, thank you for showing me." He turned to the small bird that had landed beside him, and smiled again before standing and looking around.

Somewhat thoughtfully, Aodhan said, "I should paint this."

Illium smiled widely for he knew that that was the greatest praise the other angel could give, and he had known Aodhan would love it. "Come on, I've got heaps more to show you."

The angels took off into the sky again, but they didn't get far before they ran into one of the squadrons. The angels stopped to greet them, as many knew but had not had a chance to see Aodhan yet.

The leader of the squadron's eyes widened when he looked at Aodhan, and he was startled into a grin – as were most of the angels – that he tried to hide. "Greetings, Aodhan. Good to see you are getting a tour of the lands." The Squadron leader's eyes glittered with humour as he added, "And may I say how pretty you are looking this day?"

Aodhan blushed and he stammered out a confused, "Thank you?"

The whole squadron appeared to be trying not to laugh as the said their good byes and headed off to continue their exercises.

After they were out of earshot, Aodhan turned and glared at his friend, "Illium, what have you written on my forehead?" He had instantly understood why the others had been laughing – he knew Illium's tricks too well not to.

Illium's golden eyes gleamed, "Why Aodhan, my best and dearest friend, I have no idea what you are talking about," he put on a mock offended expression though his eyes still gave him away, "and may I just say I am offended by the accusation!"

Illium then flapped his wings and took off ahead in a burst of speed.

Aodhan glared as he followed his friend in the sky. He was not going to give up until he found out what his head said.

They continued the tour for the whole day, with a frustrated Aodhan continuing to demand to know what was on his head. Much to his aggrevation, Illium continued to fain ignorance, as if he couldn't see Aodhan's forehead. Despite his friend's prank, Aodhan could not help but admire the beauty all around him, and he found himself enjoying the tour. Every so often, an angel would pass them and stifle a laugh, their eyes on Aodhan's head. Irritated though he was, it did nothing but strengthen his resolve.

The sun was beginning to set when Aodhan finally turned to Illium and said, "Enough. Tell me what you put on my head!"

Illium smiled, "Okay, but there's one more thing I want to show you." Aodhan huffed but agreed, following in Illium's wake as he led them towards what turned out to be a cliff over a human settlement.

Aodhan was confused. "Illium I've seen humans before," he said with a raised eyebrow. "If you think this will make me forget that you've written something on my head you are very wrong."

Illium laughed and grabbed him by the shoulders, "No, just look okay." The sun was setting on the small town, and it looked young and full of promise. All the humans were out tonight, having a feast by the looks of it. "It's one of their special days, for lovers. It's called St Valentine's Day. They give their lovers gifts and feast. Interesting, no?" he was smiling at Aodhan's vaguely surprised expression, his cheeks growing warm.

Aodhan looked away, "Oh, yeah that is interesting." He looked at the couples dancing together in the soft light and added the sight to the long list of things Illium had shown him today that he wanted to paint. He frowned again at the thought and looked at his friend, "Illium. What have you drawn on my face?"

Illium finally laughed so hard it brought tears to his eyes, and he struggled to remain standing. "Fine, I'll tell you." He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up straight again. "I wrote 'Pretty boy" on your forehead," he said, and took off just quick enough to dodge the fist Aodhan aimed at Illium's own pretty face.


	3. Chapter 3: Guerrilla Warfare

_Author's note: I was going to try to keep this chronological but I read the Guild Hunter short story in the April Newsletter and melted. MOOOORE baby Angel fics. Couple of things: I wasn't too sure about some of the timing of events mentioned in this, like how physically old Naasir would look, so I just kinda winged it. (ha accidental pun)_

* * *

 _Guerrilla warfare_

The sunlight draped itself over the training clearing – a rough circle of dirt – as it fought with the chill in the air for dominance. Raphael and Dmitri were circling each other, wearing long pants but with bare chests, and each held a scimitar in their hands.

Dmitri grinned wickedly at his friend, "If you want to give up now and save your dignity, I'd completely understand."

"You may have the advantage in brutality and training, Dmitri, but let us not forget I am an Archangel," Raphael said with an equally wicked grin. The two continued to circle each other, until Dmitri unexpectedly lunged and swiped at Raphael's right arm with his sword. Raphael swivelled and knocked his sword away, and completed the turn – whacking Dmitri on the back with his wing in the process. Raphael laughed as his friend stumbled before spinning back into the correct stance facing Raphael again.

"Well I have to go easy on you, Raphael," Dmitri teased, "can't damage the special little Archangel."

Raphael frowned and lunged, a foolish move, narrowly avoiding being gutted by Dmitri. He ended up with a cut that ran along his abdomen, but luckily didn't go deep enough to cause real damage.

Then, there came a rustling from the bushes to the right of them. Dmitri's eyes immediately darted to the source of the sound, and then back to Raphael – who simply nodded at him. The two men walked over to the bushes, cautiously, and held their swords at their sides. Dmitri went in first and looked around. It was only as he was turning back to give Raphael the all clear that a dirty, feathery bundle dropped onto him from the tree he was standing under. At the same time, a similarly dirty, but slightly bigger bundle flew into Raphael. Raphael caught what he could now identify as a dirty Illium.

Illium laughed, "We got you! You didn't even see us!"

Dmitri's bundle, which was now clearly Aodhan, clambered onto Dmitri's shoulders. "We did it, Naasir!" Aodhan smiled as he looked back into the foliage.

Much to Raphael and Dmitri's surprise, another dirty figure emerged, dropping down from a tree. Naasir grinned at Raphael and Dmitri as he joined them in the training circle.

"I'm teaching them to stalk prey," Naasir explained, rubbing the dirt off his face. "They are very good, don't you think?" He grinned at Dimitri, who ruffled the tiger's hair.

"You are good," Raphael said to a grinning Illium, "how long have you been watching us?"

"Since you got here," Illium jumped out of his arms and ran over to high five Naasir, "We did it Naasir! Even though we have flashy wings we still snuck up on them!"

Aodhan tapped Dmitri's head to be put down, "I thought for sure I would ruin it by sparkling." The young angel looked down at the ground, "Everyone's been saying I'll never get to be a warrior because I look too pretty."

Illium wrinkled his nose, "Everyone is stupid, and we're plenty tough enough to be warriors."

Dmitri chuckled, "I agree, you two are way too mischievous to be courtiers, you'd drive the court mad."

The two boys grinned. Naasir picked Aodhan up, "You did great Aodhan, right up until Dmitri took a slice out of Raphael."

Aodhan looked back at Raphael's healing abdomen, "I was worried! Are you okay Raphael?"

Raphael smiled at him and ruffled his dirt covered hair, shaking leaves and dry mud everywhere. "I'm fine Aodhan, it is but a scratch." He tapped the boys muddy nose, "And for the record, I think you will both make fine warriors one day."

Naasir started rubbing his cheek on Aodhan's head in open affection, and the young angel blushed under the dirt. Illium, too, was looking red tinged under his 'camouflage', but then the scimitars caught his attention. "Can I have a go with your sword, Raphael?"

Raphael lifted the weapon back to its sheath, "I do not think that would be appropriate, Illium. In fact, your mother is liable to kill the first angel to give you a blade."

Illium grinned devilishly, "Mother doesn't have to know."

Dmitri laughed and walked over to the tree-lined edge clearing. He came back with two longish sticks and handed one to Illium and one to Aodhan, "How about we show you some moves, but you use these instead."

Illium mumbled under his breath about it not being the same, but Aodhan enthusiastically accepted his with a small, "Thank you." Naasir set him down on the ground and went to lie down in the sun outside the circle. The boys separated and stood in a battle ready stance that highlighted their competency at such a young age, with their knees bent slightly and their feet just past shoulder width apart. Raphael was about to remind them to keep their wings raised, but they already had them in a warriors hold. Raphael looked at Dmitri, and the two men smiled at each other – yes, these boys would clearly grow up to be excellent fighters should they continue their training.

Raphael and Dmitri drew their swords again, but made sure to stay far away from the little ones.

"Right," Dmitri said, "The first thing you need to remember is that a sword is not a toy, it is a weapon." The boys nodded, and their faces were serious in the endearing way only a child can achieve. Satisfied that they were taking this seriously, Dmitri continued, "Treat the sword like an extension of your body. Don't just wave your hand around, put your whole body into the motion." Dmitiri began to do slow, twisting and swiping motions. As he had said, he put his whole body into the swings and turns. Seeing the children struggling to both balance with their wings and perform the twisting motions, Raphael copied Dmitri but emphasised the wing positions in each move.

After a few more sets, the boys appeared to have got the hang of it – their control of their sticks evident – so Dmitri and Raphael stopped and let them continue on their own. They joined Naasir, sitting in the sun with him.

Naasir growled, "It's still too cold, the winter should hurry up and go away." Raphael and Dmitri laughed at him.

"It was nice of you to teach them how to stalk, Naasir," Raphael said to the wild child, who caused just as much – if not more – trouble as the young boys.

Naasir looked solemn, "I found them sitting under a tree I was napping in." He stretched, "I was going to scare them, but they were upset because some of the adults had laughed at them when they said they wanted to be warriors under a great Archangel one day." Naasir stared unblinking into Raphael's eyes, "Adults shouldn't criticise children's dreams," He said in a growling tone. "And I think they will be great warriors someday, they are excellent students."

Turning back to watch the little ones, Raphael had to agree. They were a little rough, but they had already picked up what Dmitri had showed them. _As far as discipline goes, however…_ As Raphael watched Illium appeared to lose interest in his task. He was standing behind Aodhan, so it was easy for him to walk just a touch closer, while mirroring Aodhan's movements to avoid detection, and tickle down Aodhan's back with the end of his stick. Aodhan shrieked slightly, doing a bizarre half jump half turn, and swung his 'blade' at his friend. Illium laughed and blocked the attack. Both did so in perfect form. Raphael smiled at them and stood up.

"Right," Raphael said, "I think that's enough for one day. You both did very well, I am impressed." The boys beamed at each other, and then back at Raphael, Dmitri, and Naasir. "If you continue your training I have no doubt you will become great warriors of a calibre I would be proud to employ."

Naasir jumped to his feet, "That is, as long as I don't eat you first!" The boys screamed with joy, and ran as he chased after them. When Naasir grabbed Aodhan, the young boy screamed. Illium let out a battle cry while jumping onto Naasir's back and bitting him. Naasir growled but didn't retaliate; he simply spun around until the children were dizzy and giggling again. Putting them down, he poked Illium and said, "Tag! You're it." Running away with Aodhan, as a laughing Illium tried to catch them, they were an intriguing sight. Illium suddenly stopped his pursuit, choosing instead to run over and tag an unsuspecting Dmitri.

Dmitri immediately grinned…and tagged a surprised Raphael before running over to Naasir and the boys. Raphael laughed and chased after Naasir – only to lunge at Aodhan in the last second. Aodhan was startled, but began chasing whoever came closest to him. He was about to tackle Dmitri when it happened. Seeing the stick he had abandoned earlier, he over-corrected and tripped over a stone. He fell flat on his face, and slid just enough to scrape his chin, knees, and hands. The men stopped and waited to see how he would react. For a moment, he seemed like he was fine – but then he started sobbing. Raphael went to go to him, but Illium was suddenly at his side.

"Aodhan!" Illium went to his knees and hugged his friend close. Patting his head as he cried, he said, "There, there. Don't be upset Aodhan, you're okay."

Aodhan sniffled into his friend's chest, "It hurts, Illium."

Illium continued to comfort his friend. When Aodhan had finally stopped sobbing, he wiped his tear streaked face – the camo dirt turning into a patchy mask – and said, "It is okay to cry when you are hurt, Aodhan." He smiled at his friend, "Warriors can cry too."

Raphael scooped both the boys up and walked back over to Dmitri. The other man ruffled their hair. "Maybe it is time for the two of you to go home, it is getting late."

A meek nod from Aodhan, and Raphael handed him to Naasir then put Illium on the ground. The three of them walked away from the training circle, Illium holding Naasir's hand while Aodhan hugged his shoulder. Raphael looked at Dmitri, out of the corner of his eye, and while he was smiling at the three of them, he could sense the pain in his friend still. Some loses time cannot heal.

Raphael punched his friend in the arm, "Race you back to the stronghold." Dodging Dmitri's return hit, he spread his wings and took off. He did several gentle loops around the circle and narrowly missed the stick Dmitri threw before taking off at an impressive pace in the direction of Raphael's stronghold. He flew at a steady pace, enjoying the short trip but keeping an eye on Dmitri below him. The chilled breeze that had cooled him while training now cut and propelled him faster on. He reached the stronghold just before Dmitri. Landing, he turned to gloat, but was immediately tackled to the ground by his friend. They wrestled a little and then separated. Standing, Raphael laughed at his friend, "Dmitri, I had no idea you were such a poor loser."

Dmitri growled, "Wings are an unfair advantage, you are a cheat." The vampire gave him a dangerous look, but then began laughing with his friend. Confident Dmitri was not hurting too badly Raphael put his arm around his neck and dragged him inside. Today had been fun, but they had much to discuss about his new territory. Young as he was, Raphael was going to need Dmitri if he was going to survive as an Archangel. He had a feeling the loyalty of his friend was going to be very important in the years to come. And maybe, he thought to himself, he would have two other little warriors by his side one day.


End file.
